Glee Road to Nationals
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Glee have beaten VA and won Regionals, each chapter from a differnt POV, follow the plots about Quinn and the love life of Emma and Will. Im terrible at summeries, please read!
1. Shining Golden Stars

**Chapter One: Shining Golden Stars-**

**Rachel- ( Song: Chewing gum- Annie)**

Jesse. It was a name I never wanted to hear again, and a face I wanted to see covered in rotten eggs, then eaten by a lion. I walked down the halls of McKinley High with pride, we'd won _Regionals. _We were the first glee club to beat Vocal Adrenaline, everyone at school should be on their knees, bowing to us. Begging for our autographs. I was the golden star of New Directions; people should part as I walked down the halls…

I scolded myself mentally, for being so self-centred. We had won Regionals together, it wasn't just me, or Finn. Everyone in glee was amazing, even if they didn't have my sixteen years of training. Maybe I should remind myself every so often, we were _all _stars.

I opened my locker, taking out the books I would be needing for the day. Algebra and English Literature… However, nothing was going to mess up my day, no-one could destroy my mood. Last period I has Spanish with Mr Shuester, and then I had glee club; the highlight of my week. With Finn and Kurt and… Quinn… I looked over to the other side of the halls, Quinn Fabray was standing there, as skinny as she had been as a Cheerio, looking into space. Poor Quinn and all her baby drama. I couldn't even bring myself to remember what happened to her that day at Regionals. I thought I should go and talk to her. I didn't hate Quinn; I felt extremely sorry for her, I hummed 'Beth' under my breath. It had been so sweet when Puck had sung that to her, I knew he had a vulnerable side as I had been the first person he had told about his love for Quinn. I was in love with Finn, and he Quinn. We were both two losers together. And now, we both had what we dreamed of, I was dating Finn, and Puck was with Quinn.

Quinn had seen my looking at her and she gazed at the floor; her face turned the same colour as her pink cardigan and even though she was no longer with-child; Quinn hadn't wanted to rejoin the Cheerios.

"Hey, Quinn." I smiled, walking toward her locker. "Are you alright? You look awfully down this morning." I tried to keep my voice upbeat, but she didn't smile.

"Puck's not in today…" She frowned, meeting my eyes. Puck had been her 'support' since she'd had her baby.

"Oh, is he okay?" I asked her, hoping the answer was yes.

"He's ill." She replied, looking away from me.

"I see." I said sadly, no Puck meant a sad Quinn for most of the day.

"I'll see you in English, Rachel." The bell rang as soon as she said that, and she went to her next lesson. I just waited a bit, watching her leave. Hoping she'd be okay; before I realised I was late for _my _next lesson. Algebra… Oh joy.

"Miss Berry, you assume you're some sort of star now? Just because you and your little club won Regionals doesn't mean you can arrive late to my lesson. Sit down." Miss Pondrick glared at me, I didn't know she had anything against me or glee; clearly she did.

"Sorry, Miss." I apologized, sitting down next to Brittany, my favourite ditzy cheerleader. She smiled at me, Brittany was extremely talented, even though she was a bit dumb; she was a good singer and a astounding dancer. She was nice to me as we had gained a friendship on our road to Regionals. Before that, she and Santana Lopez had followed Sue Sylvester everywhere, like the coach's own henchmen. Now Brittany and Santana had gained minds of their own.

Brittany turned to me. "Do you get this, Rachel?"

I shook my head sadly, "Sorry, Brit. There are just to many letters and numbers."

She sighed, "Rain-bo-ws." She spelt the word out while writing it on every answer. She completed her work by a drawing of a rainbow with a smiley face underneath.

"Good idea." I nodded to her, she smiled. Rainbows were Brittany's answer too everything Mathematical, and drawings of Sombreros were her answer to each Spanish test. Much to the disappointment of Mr Shuester, and the amusement of her friends. I looked over a Brittany's paper, at least she'd written something.

Brittany was in my English too. But she sat next to Santana for the lesson. I was next to Kurt, with Mercedes on my other side, next to Mercedes was Tina and next to Kurt was Quinn. Brittany and Santana sat behind us, so they could look distant, but still talk to us all.

"Rachel." Santana's foot nudged my chair, I turned to look at her and she nudged her head toward Quinn, who was staring down at her paper, not talking to anyone.

"P-U-C-K." I mouthed to her, her mouth made an 'O' and she nodded her head. As much as Santana pretended to be the new queen bitch, she really did love glee and everyone in it. Mercedes and Tina looked at me as I turned back around. "What's up with Quinn?" Mercedes whispered, I sighed, Quinn probably didn't want people feeling sorry for her.

"Puck's ill, and Quinn's a bit depressed about it." I told them both.

"_A bit_, girl, she looks like Rose after the Titanic sunk." Mercedes frowned.

I looked at Quinn. "How can we help her?"

They both shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Not helpful."

But something was distracting Tina. She nudged Mercedes. "Look, it's Mr Shue!"

Both Mercedes and I instantly turned our heads toward the door, Mr Shuester stood there; a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Oooh, damn. I wonder who they're for." Mercedes laughed, she turned to Kurt.

"Yes, Mercedes, I know exactly what you're thinking." He said knowingly. I sat in the middle of the both of them, feeling confused.

"What, who are they for?" I asked eagerly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Your lack of knowledge astounds me."

"Miss Pillsbury, of course." Tina smiled, I looked at Kurt who had the widest grin on his face.

"Mr Shue's trying to win her back, she's dating her dentist, did you know?" He told the three of us. He was frowning and obviously didn't like the idea.

"Aw, damn, poor Mr Shue." Mercedes said sadly.

"Yeah, he's like, madly in love with her." Tina said and all three of them sighed, as if all their hopes and dreams had been crushed.

"Then we need a plan!" I told them happily. "We can't just let Miss P break Mr Shue's heart."

"We have no reason to intervene." Tina said sadly.

"It's good fun, Tina." Kurt grinned.

"Yeah, it is! I love playing matchmaker!" Mercedes had a smile wider than Kurt's.

"Plus, if Mr Shuester is off track then we have no chance at Nationals!" I added, they all nodded in agreement.

"What's this great plan?" Kurt put his hand to his cheek, like he was grasping a beard.

"Uh-I don't know yet." I admitted. "We'll think of one in glee and tell everyone… Except Mr Shue, of course." I had to admit, this was a great idea, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Shuester had been flirting since… Forever.

"Order!" I called in the music room. Banging a book on the piano. "Mr Shuester is going to be here soon, and I… Well, _he_ needs our… Guidance." I smiled at my own joke.

Everyone was silent and apart from Tina, Kurt and Mercedes, everyone looked very confused. Brittany was the one to speak first. "What's wrong with Mr Shue?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Are we all aware of the 'situation' between him and a certain… Guidance Councillor?" I grinned.

Quinn nodded. "Oh, yes. They flirt _all _the time. They're incredibly cute together!" She suddenly became engrossed in the conversation, and smiled for the first time today.

Brittany frowned. "What Councillor? I thought Mr Shue was in love with Miss P?"

Santana looked at her. "Brit, Miss P _is _a Guidance Councillor…" She rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

"Oh." Was Brittany's simple reply.

"Anyway…" Kurt continued, and got up to stand beside me. "We saw Mr Shue with flowers, and…"

"What kind?" Finn asked suddenly, everyone looked at him.

"White and pink roses with-"

"-White tissue paper." Finn finished. "They were in Miss P's office; she couldn't stop cleaning them the whole time I was in there."

Kurt smiled. "Then this plan might be easier than I thought."

"What is the plan?" Santana asked Kurt.

"Uh-well, we don't actually…"

"That's our glee assignment for the week!" I interrupted.

"Hey guys." Mr Shuester came in the room.

"Hi!" We all smiled innocently. I turned to everyone. "Okay guys, operation Mr and Mrs future Shuester is a go!" Mercedes grinned.


	2. The trouble with Emma

**Chapter Two: The trouble with Emma-**

**Will- (Faithfully- Glee version)**

Something was so different about the Glee kids today. They whispered in the corner and then chose to sing two new songs. The girls started of with 'Crazy 4 you' by Madonna, and then boys followed with an amazing performance of 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC.

"Where's Puck?" I asked, after clapping and praising the songs. I noticed he wasn't in the boys song. I then remembered he hadn't been in Spanish either.

Everyone when quite when I asked. "He's off sick today." Quinn said finally, she looked at the floor. I nodded and didn't comment, not wanting to depress Quinn any further.

"Okay guys, let's start with a new number from 'Wicked'!" I smiled at them, Rachel's face broke out into a grin and Kurt nearly fell off his chair.

"What song?" Santana asked, her eyebrow arched, I knew she wanted her chance to shine; as she had been amazing singing 'Don't Stop Believing' at Regionals.

"Popular!" I smiled at Rachel, I knew it was one of her favourites. "Rachel and Quinn, what do you say?"

Quinn's eyes lit up. "Me?" She looked at Rachel and both the girls smiled. "Yes of course Mr Shue!" She got up from her seat and took Rachel with her. Santana and Brittany looked slightly disappointed. And I knew I'd give them the next solos.

"Brad, hit it." Rachel smiled and Quinn began to dance around Rachel:

_Rachel - now that we're friends, I've decided to_

_make you my new project_.

Rachel smiled at Quinn:

_You really don't have to do that_

Quinn grinned and put a hand on her heart:

_I know. That's what makes me so nice!_

She started to sing and spin around Rachel, who was smiling:

_Whenever I see someone_

_Less fortunate than I_

_(And let's face it - who isn't_

_Less fortunate than I?)_

_My tender heart_

_Tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to take over_

_I know I know exactly what they need_

_And even in your case_

_Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

_And yes, indeed_

_You will be:Popular!_

_you're gonna be popular!_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys_

_When you talk to boys_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear_

_How to fix your hair_

_Everything that really be popular_

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts_

_You'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know_

_So let's start_

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_

She took Rachel's hands and began to fix her hair, cupping Rachel's face in her hands before running around the room again:

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

_Think of it as personality dialysis_

_Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a_

_Sister and adviser_

_There's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to popular were popular! Please -_

_It's all about popular!_

_It's not about aptitude_

_It's the way you're viewedSo it's very shrewd to be_

_Very, very popularLike me!_

Rachel spoke in a stuttering voice:

_I - I have to go._

Quinn put her hands on her hips:

_You're welcome!_

_And though you protest_

_Your disinterest_

_I know clandestinely_

_Your new found popularity_

_La la la la_

_You'll be popular _

_Just not as quite as popular_

_As me!_

They both sat down on chairs and folded their arms. The rest of the room broke out in large claps.

"Well, girls, that was really something!" I grinned at both of them as they took their seats. "Well done!"

"Hey, uh-Mr Shue, can we go next?" Finn pointed to himself, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes. I looked shocked, they were the four people who were the last I expected to sing together…

"Sure Finn." I waved for them to take to the stage.

Finn stood in the middle of Santana and Brittany and Mercedes stood to the far right.

Finn began to rap, it took me a moment to realise what he was singing… Bust a move… Santana and Brittany had started to waltz around the room and the song somehow became 'I could've danced all night'… It reminded me of Emma Pillsbury, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Finn took Mercedes and they danced hip hop, Santana and Brittany joined in as well. They jumped and landed in rapper poses. "Bust a move all night!" They shouted. Everyone laughed and clapped, Mike and Matt wolf-whistled too.

"Wow guys, that was awesome, how did you get those two songs to work?" I laughed.

"I guess those songs just go really well together, Mr Shue." Finn told me, a wide grin spread on his face.

"Yeah, they're so different; that's why they work." Santana smiled.

"Like peanut butter and jelly!" Brittany said, smacking her hands together as if she was making a sandwich. I laughed, even though my mind was instantly drawn to the memory of Emma.

"Well, congratulations Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana! You have created a great new mash-up!" I smiled at the for, who looked extremely pleased with themselves.

"Has anyone else got anything to sing? I'm quite enjoying watching you all perform." However, no-one got up. "Mike, Matt, Kurt, Tina?" I suggested hopefully. They all shook their heads.

"Sorry, Mr Shue, we got nothing." Mike replied.

"Come on, don't make _me _sing!" I grinned and they all laughed. "Fine, you all brought it upon yourselves, hit it, Brad!"

"Whoa, Mr Shue, that was awesome!" Finn cheered and the rest of New Directions clapped as I finished my version of 'Who wants to live forever'.

"Guys." Quinn said suddenly and turned her attention to the door; everyone stopped clapping as well.

"What's wrong Quinn?" I asked her, she pointed at the door.

"Oh-Em-Miss Pillsbury… Hi, what can I do for you?" I tried to smile. She was just looking at me. "Can I talk to you, please?" There was an inch of 'Old-Emma' in her voice, the Emma I knew and loved, not the Emma Sue had created, not the Emma who was dating her _dentist_…

"Uh-sure." We left the room and I heard the kids start to talk again. "What's up?"

"Will, I assume the flowers left on my desk were from you?"I nodded. "Yeah." I wasn't going to lie, I was proud of loving her, and proud to be fighting for her.

"Thank you, they're lovely." She smiled at me for the first time since Regionals. I couldn't help but grin back.

She walked back into the choir room. "I could hear you all down the hall, you sound amazing." She waved at went to leave.

"Wait Miss P!" Brittany said suddenly. "Will you sing with us? Mr Shue's always saying how good you are." Emma blushed instantly and turned to glare at me.

"It's true." I shrugged.

"Will you sing 'Faithfully' Miss P?" Finn asked her, she shook her head.

"I couldn't, you sung that at Regionals, I can't top you guys!" She told them.

"You and Mr Shue could, if we back you up, will you sing for us?" Finn asked hopefully. "So we could uh-learn… Stuff."

"Sure, I'm happy to sing for you guys, but Miss Pillsbury might be slightly intimidated…" I grinned, she glared at me again and I winked; she was already annoyed with me, I might as well get something out of it.

"No I'm not; I'll sing." She stood on the opposite of the piano to me, looking at me angrily.

I started to sing, I meant the words:

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

Emma took over me, and I got lost in her angel sounding voice:

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire_

We both sung then, the kids waved their hands in the air:

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line_

_It's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

Emma took a solo again, I tried to remember to breath as she sung the words effortlessly:

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns_

_To make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

I took my turn, not sounding nearly as good as she had:

_And being apart_

_Ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

The kids did as they said, and back us up:

_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh_

_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh_

_Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh_

Emma belted out the final words, and everyone froze to listen to her sing:

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yoursI'm still yours_

_I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

"There." She said, catching her breath and brushing back her hair. "I've got to go." She rushed out the room.

"Hot, damn, she's good." Mercedes said, wide-eyed.

"Wow." Rachel's mouth was left wide open. "She's _really _good."

"Come on guys, she'd say you were all a lot better." I told them, catching my breath.

"Mr Shue, she rocked." Finn replied, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not like she's Vocal Adrenaline!" I said, trying to make them feel happier.

But that only made Rachel say. "Eggs… Jesse… Yuck."

**Reviews are love :) **


	3. Plan A

**Chapter Three: Plan A -**

**Mercedes- ( Airplanes - ****B.O.B. ft. Haley Williams)**

"Well, I believe we can say Miss Pillsbury helped our plan out unwillingly." Rachel smiled at us all, she was right, last week had been lucky.

"She was awesome." Finn said, everyone nodded.

"Yeah but we need a real plan now, dudes." I said. A few of them nodded in agreement.

"What? We have no idea what's keeping them apart… Except Miss P's dentist guy. I mean, she wouldn't have left Mr Shue unless he'd done something…" Finn pointed out.

"You have a point." Rachel frowned. "We need to find out."

"We can't ask them, they'll know something's up." Quinn told everyone, she was sitting in the corner by herself; Puck had been ill the whole week, it made me wonder if something else was the problem…

"We can't ask _them_." Santana said, grinning widely, we all looked at her.

"Well, who else is there?" Rachel put her hands on her hips; hating that Santana knew something she didn't.

"Who got Miss Pillsbury to go all crazy confident?" Brittany smiled, for once she was clever enough to catch on to what her friend was saying, that made me feel really stupid.

Nobody answered her.

"Coach Sylvester, duh." Santana rolled her eyes; and everyone nodded, of course Miss Sylvester was behind it…

"Oh, honestly, that woman is doing everything she can to destroy Mr Shue, hoping he'll leave us if his heart's broken. This matchmaking business is no longer for fun… Fellow glee clubbers, this is war. Us versus Miss Sylvester." Rachel's face turned all confident and war like, we'd all been hoping to stop Miss Sylvester in one of her plans; this was our chance.

Kurt stood up. "Right, we need an elaborate plan! I think it should involve wacky costumes, lots of cheesy songs and us keeping an eye our two lovely teachers!"

Rachel nodded. "My ideas exactly. So, I think we should have a 'fund raiser' party, we could kill two birds with one stone!"

"Whoa, who's killing birds?" Brittany put a hand on her mouth as if it was the worst thing she'd ever heard.

"Brittany, weren't you the one with the dead bird in your locker?" Mike frowned at her.

"Oh no; he was alive…" She said sadly, like the bird was her only friend and once he'd gone she'd been very lonely.

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Anyway… A party would help us gain money for more costumes and publicity to show how good we are…" Rachel began.

"_And _we could get Miss P and Mr Shue to sing and dance and stuff!" Finn finished.

I nodded. "Good plan, we'll hold it in the hall here, and use the stage."

"Yes." Kurt agreed. "Now, Quinn, Brittany and Santana, I have jobs for the both of you."

The three girls looked confused. "Huh?" Quinn frowned.

"It involves getting dressed up in trench coats and dark shades; are you in?"

"Oh, totally." Brittany clapped her hands together.

"Sure Kurt." Quinn agreed.

"Okay, fine, what the hell. I'm in." Santana said finally. "But what's the plan?"

"Well, you three are going to split up, two of you need to follow Mr Shue, and one of you follow Miss Pillsbury. Rachel, you need to ask Figgins about using the hall. Tina, Artie, Mike, Matt and Mercedes can you come up with a song list for us; featuring us and Miss P and Mr Shue?" Kurt looked at everyone, hoping we'd caught all he'd just said.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Costumes, of course, the three stalkers come with me. Your trench coats await." He left the room with Quinn, Brittany and Santana following quickly behind him.

I stood up, this was a lot of work, even though I enjoyed matchmaking the pair of them I wished Miss P would just forgive Mr Shue for what ever he'd done and realise he was madly in love with her. "Come on, guys." I beckoned for Mike, Matt, Tina and Artie to follow me to the other side of the room.

"I'm going, I'll see you later." Rachel waved and walked quickly out of the room, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, dudes, songs. Hit me." I said, getting out a pen and paper.

"Miss P rocked 'Faithfully'. How about something like that?" Artie suggested.

"Hm, how about Running, by No Doubt?" Tina suggested. "It's not like 'Faithfully', but it suits Miss P; I think."

I nodded, writing it down. "I love that song."

"Okay, what about Mr Shue's song?" Mike asked.

"What's that one you had on you ipod Mike?" Matt said. "Oh, Weapon by Matthew good band! It works because it's about a man with an angel and a devil. The angel is Miss P and the devil is his Ex-wife!"

Tina smiled. "I've heard that song, Mr Shue could totally sing that!"

I wrote that down as well.

"Now we need our songs… We could sing 'Push It'… That was rather funny." Artie suggested. We all looked at him. "Uh-maybe not."

"I wanna sing 'Fighter', y'know Christina Aguilera's song." I told them, Tina nodded.

"That's good one for you, add it on." She smiled.

"What about Rachel? She'll want to sing." Matt said.

"We should let her chose her own, she'll freak if we try." Mike laughed.

"We can all sing 'Anyway you want it', we did it at Regionals and the crowd loved it." Tina said.

"Yeah, but don't we want to do something new?" Artie told her.

"Okay, well, we'll ask Rachel as well, she always has… Ideas." Mike said.

"Yeah, we've got three songs plus Rachel's one and some we can do together." I said. "That'll do for now. Let's go."

We all got up and Tina and Artie went outside while Matt and Mike went into the cafeteria. I stopped, Brittany, Quinn and Santana came out of the auditorium. Brittany was wearing a long sandy coloured trench coat with large sunglasses, and so was Santana. Quinn's was a darker colour and she looked less ridiculous than her two friends. They stopped in front of me.

"How hot do we look!" Brittany said excitedly.

"More like how stupid, Brit." Santana sighed.

"You look like something out of a cheesy spy movie." I laughed.

"That was the plan." Kurt came out of the door the three girls had walked out of looking like Charlie's Angels. He looked pleased with himself. "Now, Brittany and Santana you two follow Mr Shue. Quinn do you think you can handle Miss Pillsbury?"

She nodded. "Of course. But who's going to talk to Coach Sylvester to find out what made Miss Pillsbury mad?"

"Well, if you guys stalk Miss P and Mr Shue enough then we might not have to ask her at all. But if we do; that'll be the job for us Cheerios. Right Ladies?" Kurt smiled at Brittany and Santana. They nodded.

"See you later girls." Quinn waved and went in the direction of Miss Pillsbury's office.

"Come on, San!" Brittany pulled her friend away toward Mr Shuester's Spanish classroom.

Kurt was smiling at me.

"Well done Kurt, this is going to be awesome!" I grinned at him.

"Of course it is, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Shuester are madly in love; nothing can stop this fairytale ending." He told me. I nodded in agreement before realising that Mr Shuester was coming in our direction with Santana and Brittany right behind him.

"Kurt." I nudged him, he looked at Mr Shue.

"He looks depressed." Kurt frowned.

"I know why." I looked in the opposite direction to see Miss Pillsbury walking toward us as well with… "Oh no, that's the dentist."

Quinn had rested her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose she looked angry.

Mr Shue stopped in his tracks as Miss Pillsbury and her 'boyfriend' walked past him, Quinn looked at us sadly as she followed them outside.

Brittany and Santana had stopped a metre away from Mr Shue. He looked at us and half-smiled, then kept walking. Brittany sighed. " I don't like dentists." And then the pair of girls followed Mr Shue out of the hallway.

"Poor Mr Shuester." Kurt sighed.

"Damn… We have to get them together, Kurt. We'll have the party this weekend."

**A/N I think the beginning of this wasn't as good, but I liked the ending. Reviews are love ****J**


	4. Stalking Miss Pillsbury

**Chapter Four- **

**Quinn - ( Slow me down- Emmy Rossum)**

Watching Mr Shuester's face as Miss Pillsbury and her new boyfriend walked past reminded me of every look Puck had given me whenever I was with Finn. I followed the pair outside into the parking lot. I didn't like this new guy. He kept trying to hold Miss Pillsbury's hand, she was hesitant to start with; and in the end the man had to grab her hand to keep it there. I tried to keep my thoughts on the mission as my mind wondered to Puck, he was at home. Distraught with my decision about giving up our daughter. It was hard for me to look at him, he knew we could do this parenting thing. Now I thought it might've been better to keep Beth. Puck had obviously wanted to.

Miss Pillsbury and the dentist had reached Miss Pillsbury's car. He got in the passenger's seat.

"Oh no…" I muttered, I couldn't follow them, could I? Kurt would want me to go to any measures to keep track of them. And I knew Rachel would scold me for giving up. I got in my car and followed them into the town. They got out at Sheet's 'n' Things. What were they doing here? I knew for a fact that the Ex-Mrs Shuester worked here as Finn and Puck had both come to work here to pay Rachel's mom off for wrecking Vocal Adrenaline's shiny new cars. I got out as well, pushing my shades back off the tip of my nose so they covered my eyes. Miss Pillsbury stiffened as they entered the shop, the dentist kissed her forehead and left her by the cleaning supplies to look in the sheets section. Who should I follow? I stayed with Miss Pillsbury, hiding around the stacks of detergent while she picked up a pack of disinfectant wipes and… Wiped them. I rolled my eyes.

"Quinn Fabray?" The voice that had haunted me for months came from behind me. My eyes went wide. Oh please no…

I turned around… "Mrs -uh- Terri!"

She didn't look pleased to see me, though she didn't look angry. Just sad, like I brought back bad memories.

"What are you doing here, and what's with the winter coat? It's like really hot outside…" Terri frowned.

"I've got a… Cold…" I coughed. A cold? God, I sucked at cover-ups.

"Oh well, did you come here for medicine, because that's the one thing I _don't _sell, honey." She sighed.

"Um, no, I…" I began, but she interrupted.

"No way…" She wasn't looking at me. I turned around, she was staring at Miss Pillsbury, who hadn't noticed us and was now wiping the sides of the shelves. "Argh, what does that slutty, clean bitch want? Isn't enough she stole _my _husband? I bet she's come to gloat. I apparently didn't do enough damage with the year book…"

"Oh no, she's not here to gloat. She's not with Mr Shue anymore." I said so quickly, I forgot who I was talking to. I covered my mouth.

Terri's eyes lit up. "Really? Well, that's just… Haha." She laughed. "I should welcome her to my territory…"

"No!" I gasped, trying to grab her hand before I had to hide, Miss Pillsbury couldn't know I was here.

"Emma. What a lovely surprise." Terri said, Miss Pillsbury spun around in shock.

"Ter- Terri…" She may have gained the confidence to tell Mr Shue how she felt, but I could tell she was still terrified of Terri. "Hi."

I was watching the scene in shock, hoping it wouldn't lead to some sort of fight. Because, no offence to Miss P, I think Terri would win.

"Sorry, Miss." A man's voice came from behind me. A familiar voice I knew anywhere. I spun around. "Puck?"

"Quinn, what are you doing here; and why are you like that?" He gestured to my clothes.

"I'm spying on… That." I pointed to Miss P and Terri. They both looked like they were getting angrier by the second.

"Oh… Um. Why?" he frowned, confused.

"Uh- Kurt's plan…" I said; feeling flustered.

"Right."

"Are you coming back to school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Everyone will be all sympathetic and it'll only make me angry or cry like a girl. I can't Quinn, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll say you've got the flu or something." I bit my lip and tried not to get upset.

"Thanks babe." He smiled, he came closer to me and kissed me. When he parted from me I breathed a sigh of relief; that had been the first time he'd kissed me since we had left the hospital. "I'll see you later." He left me staring at the spot where he had been standing.

"I'm not done talking with you." I heard Terri hiss at Miss Pillsbury and I shook my head and turned my attention to the two women who were giving each other evils.

"Oh don't worry." Miss Pillsbury was frowning angrily. "I'll see you soon, Terri, because I'm not finished with you either."

Terri snorted and left Miss Pillsbury looking angry. Her boyfriend had come back and she still looked mad, I knew if it had been Mr Shue; she would've forgotten Terri in less than a second.

They went to the coffee shop further down the high street and I watched them from behind the newspaper I had picked up from the news stand on my way here.

"Are you okay?" The dentist asked Miss Pillsbury. She didn't look at him directly and I knew she was thinking of Mr Shue.

"Fine." She half-smiled, but he didn't believe it.

"Emma…" He frowned.

"Lets go back to the school, you can get your car." She picked up her bag and left quickly, the dentist followed her.

"Shit…" I frowned angrily as I walked outside, it was tipping it down with rain and I could only just see Miss P running to her car, her 'boyfriend' wasn't with her. I opened up the umbrella Kurt had given me and thanked God that he thought of everything.

I lost Miss Pillsbury's car, but saw her get out of it in the school parking lot, where it had stopped raining already… Stupid Lima weather.

When inside I followed Miss Pillsbury until she reached her office. What was I meant to do? Sit out here for ages. I decided to report back to Kurt. I got out my phone and dialled his number.

"Why hello Quinn." He answered happily. "Got news?"

"Hey, Kurt. I've got tons to tell you, get everyone to meet in the choir room." I hung up instantly and started for the music room, leaving Miss Pillsbury in her office.

Once everyone was in there I told them what had happened when I had been following Miss Pillsbury. They all went 'ohh' and 'aww' in the right moments.

"Where are Brittany and Santana?" Finn frowned, looking around.

"Still stalking Mr Shue, I bet." Rachel told him.

"I hope they get the answer to what he did to Miss P, or we'll have to ask Miss Sylvester." Kurt shivered.

**Review Please!**


	5. The Wise World Of Brittany

**Chapter Five- The Wise World Of Brittany-**

**Brittany- ( Looking Back- Kerry Muzzey, and, From Friends to Lovers- The Plastiscines.)**

After following Mr Shue from the horrid scene with Miss P, Santana and I stalked him back down to his Spanish room. If you ask me, Santana was in a really bitchy mood. Sure, she always yelled at other people and made mean comments to them; but she never got angry with me. That's how I knew she was upset.

"We're losing him, San." I walked a little faster, this was our mission; I planned to stick to it and not fail to follow the person we were meant to be watching.

Santana just rolled her eyes and let me pull her through the students trying to get to the cafeteria. "Sorry…" I apologized as I hit someone with Santana's arm I was holding, causing them to fall. Santana laughed; I frowned at her angrily, "I didn't mean to."

"You're hilarious." She giggled. I was glad to have put her in a good mood with my clumsiness.

"Okay, there he is." Santana put her glasses back over her eyes. I kept my over sized shades on, I loved the idea of Santana and I being cool agent spies.

Mr Shue unlocked the Spanish room door and Santana and I stood either side of the door as he sat down at his desk. Santana pushed her glasses back on her head. "We're indoors, this is ridiculous." She sighed.

We stayed by the door, hoping Mr Shue would call Miss P or something, but as Santana suspected, he didn't. He didn't do anything… Santana saw him grade some papers before he just sat there. I thought I saw him crying silently, but Santana said it was the light.

After another ten minutes Mr Shue still did nothing, this time I was sure he was crying.

"San…" I nodded my head toward the door, she sighed sadly when she saw Mr Shuester's head on his desk; he looked up at his computer, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.

"We have to do something." I frowned, my eyes welling up at the sight of Mr Shuester crying, the teacher all of glee club loved and looked up to. Even I knew Miss P's 'boyfriend' was really bothering Mr Shue; so much he couldn't help but burst into tears.

"We have to tell the others." Santana sighed, I nodded in agreement, the rest of glee would help us to cheer him up.

We raced back to the music room to tell Kurt and the others about what we saw.

/

"…Music and… Brittany!" Rachel saw us the moment we rushed in. "Why were you running? Is everything okay?"

Santana looked down at her feet.

"Mr Shue was, like, crying…" She told them.

Rachel gasped.

"Like, really bad." I added. "It's Miss Pillsbury, I know that's why he was crying."

"Of course it was Miss P, when she walked past with her new boyfriend, it was like someone had shot him." Mercedes said.

"Or like someone had shot Miss P…" I said sadly. Everyone looked at me. "What, it's true, Mr Shue would be more sad is someone shot Miss Pillsbury than if someone shot himself…"

A few of them nodded in agreement, Santana rolled her eyes again.

"Poor Mr Shue." Finn said after a small moment of silence.

"We've decided to hold the planned party this Saturday, which is in two days time, I've got permission from Figgins and we've got our song list, Miss P and Mr Shue can sing the songs we've chosen for them, they've got one each." Rachel informed us.

"Uh- who's actually invited them to sing?" Tina asked.

We all looked around the room, no-one spoke.

"We'll go talk to Mr Shue." Santana gestured to me and her.

"And I'll ask Miss Pillsbury." Quinn told us, we set off to do our jobs.

/

"Mr Shuester?" I knocked on his door; he had stopped crying, but his eyes were still red.

"Brittany, Santana. Hi, can I help you?" He half-smiled back at us, he took in the fact that we were still in our costumes. However he didn't comment.

"Um, well, the glee club is holding another fund raiser in the school on Saturday; and we were wondering whether you'd sing a song in it…" Santana said as nicely as she possibly could.

"Me? But aren't you guys singing?" He frowned.

"Yes, we're all doing our numbers and then we want you to sing one." I explained to him, not mentioning that Miss Pillsbury was involved as well.

He looked hesitant. But then agreed. "Do I have to come up with a song.. Or what?"

"Oh no, we've got that for you." Santana told him the song number as well. He frowned at our choice, perhaps knowing something was being planned.

/

"He's going to do it." Santana said happily as we returned to the choir room. Quinn came straight after.

"And so is she." She smiled as she came through the door. "However, I didn't tell her Mr Shue was performing."

"Mr Shue doesn't know either, all he knows is the song he's singing." I told everyone.

Kurt smiled. "Good, it can be a surprise for them both."

**A/N This chapter is a bit short, but I just can't do Brittany justice... **


	6. Losers 'N' Things

**Chapter Six- Losers 'N' Things**

**Terri- (Breathe me- Sia.) **

She was more confident than I remembered her to be. She walked out of here, her head held high as her new boyfriend fawned over her. After all that little clean freak had put me through to get my husband; she'd moved onto someone new in less than a few months.

_She's real floozy, a man-eater. _Sue Sylvester's words rang out in my mind, that was the first description I'd ever gotten of Emma. _Ginger Pygmy with eyes like a bush baby._

Her eyes were abnormally wide and her hair did this weird little flippy thing when she walked. All qualities of a sweet innocent girl who turned out to be a total homewrecker.

"Mrs-uh-Terri… That guy Sandy is back. He wants some more pink cats for his bathroom…" I was pulled away from my thoughts as Puck's voice came from behind me.

"There are more in the cupboard." I tried to smile as nicely as I could, I was changing my ways ever since I'd helped Finn with his Glee assignment last semester. He'd thanked me after, and now him and Puck still worked here, even though they had paid Vocal Adrenaline for the damage they'd done to the cars. Puck smiled back. "Cheers." He left to get them.

Ever since Will and I had gotten a divorce, I knew I had to be a lot kinder to others, so I thought I'd start with Finn and Puck. However, even though I was being nice to people, I would _never _get over that ginger girl. Emma Pillsbury was someone I'd never forgive.

/

Finn came in after school ended; and as soon as Puck saw Finn he sneaked out in a hurry. I wasn't blind, even I knew Puck was suffering from the loss of his daughter. I thought maybe this is what Will had been feeling when he found out that I'd… However, Puck at least _had_ a daughter, Will had thought he did. I hated myself for lying. I had truly loved Will Shuester.

_Help, I have done it again…_

_I have been here many times before…_

_Hurt myself again today…_

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame…_

I wanted to turn off the extremely depressing music that was ringing through the stacks of Sheets'n'Things. But it expressed my mood so well I had to sing along.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe meOuch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

I sighed, looking around to make sure no-one was around. Only Finn was close, stacking soap onto the shelves a few metres away, he wouldn't of heard me.

I had to think of how to deal with Emma. It would get me out of my deep funk; taking revenge on the girl who had been part of my divorce. I could spray her with milk, or cover her in eggs; I knew she hated dairy…

"We will be closing in half an hour, thank you for shopping at Sheets 'n' Things!" The enthusiastic voice said through the speakers, people began to pay and file out so only a few people were left.

/

"Howard, clean up here, I'm taking Finn home." I ordered the stupid ex-assistant assistant manager around, he sighed, but didn't argue.

"Come on Finn, I'll take you in my car so you don't have to walk." I smiled.

He grinned back. "Oh cheers Mrs Shue!"

"Terri, please." I told him. "I'm not Mrs Shuester anymore, am I? No, I've gotten past that stage of my life."

He looked embarrassed. "Terri, sorry."

I shrugged. "It's fine, Finn, let's go."

"Cool," He got into the passenger's seat of my car and he instructed me which way to go as I took him home.

He seemed a little distracted, apart from occasional small talk he just stared out the window.

"Are you okay, Finn?" I frowned, looking at him in a concerned way.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking." He said.

"Come on, you can tell me anything…" I told him, trying to smile in a convincing way. Hoping it wasn't too depressing or anything 'guy-like'…

"Okay, well, this is it… Mr Shue is depressed… Brittany and Santana saw him crying in his classroom today, and we all know why. Just before we saw him in his state, Miss P and her new 'boyfriend' walked past him, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes. He's so sad, and the glee club are thinking of a plan to… Get the two in love again." He spilled it all out so fast I only just caught on to what he said…

"Excuse me?" I glared at him, my heart stopped.

His eyes went wide as he realised who his was leaking all the glee clubs gossip to. "Uh- look, um… Terri, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this, you've been doing really well getting over Mr Shue, but I think you can go on your own now. You really don't need him."

I thought he was extremely sweet as he said these things.

"It's fine, Finn. Really. I'm fine" I lied. I was a good liar, and Finn believed I was really fine.

He started to talk a little more; but he tried not to say to much about the plan they all had to get that ginger freak back with Will. Finn was so sweet to me, and I knew I didn't deserve it after I lied to Will about the baby; I still couldn't forgive myself for that.

I dropped Finn off at home and he thanked me before running into his house.

I knew I had messed up, and I had broken Will's heart. But this little ginger clean freak was nearly as bad as I was, wasn't she? I promised to myself I would give Emma Pillsbury what she truly deserved…

/

**(A/N: I know I havent written in AGES! But I've had all my end of year exams and tons of other stuff! The Glee Finale was EPIC! WOW, that wemma scene was amazing! I kinda new that they werent going to win though, it makes the story a bit more dramatic... Oh well. Reviews keep me going :) x )**


	7. Smack Down While Buying Sheets

**Chapter Seven- Smack Down while buying sheets.**

**Emma- (Friday Night Bitch Fight- Ke$ha.)**

It was Friday night,. Unfortunately, I had to go back to Sheets 'N' Things; I really needed more sheets and they were the only place which sold the right kind. I sighed as I parked, and hoped Terri was dying from the flu…

The automatic doors opened for me. I looked around, no Terri; thank God.

I went straight to the sheets section and was having the trouble of deciding between white or baby pink.

"You've got real nerve." An icy cold voice almost growled from behind me. Oh no.

I composed my face to look confident and turned around to look at the woman who I hated _nearly_ as much as germs.

"I have to shop, Terri." I told her.

She scoffed. "Two days in a row?"

I nodded, promising myself I wouldn't get upset or angry; no matter how much of a cow she was.

"So, you're not with him any more then." Terri wasn't asking; she somehow already knew I was no longer seeing Will… How?

"Who told you?" I asked her.

"One of his glee clubbers came in the same time as you. She spilled that you and him were no longer together. So, what happened then, he's not good enough for you?" She said angrily.

"No!" I said before thinking, she looked shocked at my sudden outburst. "He…He cheated on me."

"Now you know how I feel." She said as though I had got what I deserved.

"Terri, Will and I weren't dating until you two split up! He was never cheating with you!" I had raised my voice now.

"Look, Ginger, you and your virgin charm is the reason Will is no longer with me! If I hadn't felt him leaving me for you then I wouldn't have had the need to pretend anything!" She hissed at me.

"Terri he told me he loved you when you were married, you ruined it for yourself! Did you know the first time he told me he like me I denied him? I said because he'd just left you that I couldn't do it. Then _he _kissed _me_!" I was nearly shouting now. Terri looked surprised at my sudden confidence. "I didn't do anything to ruin your marriage with Will." I added, more calmly.

"Liar…" Terri hissed.

That was it. I'd had enough of her accusations and bitch talk. I couldn't take anymore of her talking about Will like he was an object she had claimed; I hated her more than any other human being ever born.

So I slapped her.

She stumbled back in shock; and I was pleased with my new found strength. Terri got back to her feet and came right close to me. "Alright, you whore, we're about to have a smack down."

"Terri…" I tried to think of a way around this. I'd been happy with the red mark I'd put on her face, however, I knew she could beat me without even trying.

There was no time for me to think. Terri curled up her fist and slammed it into my face, making me feel more like the deer than the lioness.

"Will's not yours to own, Terri." I told her; getting quickly off the germ covered ground before she could hit me again.

She tried to slap me, but being slightly smaller than her I managed to dodge her hit.

"You're such a hypocrite." Terri said.

"How?" I asked, I'd done nothing as bad as she had, ever.

"You broke his heart just as bad as I did, dumping him for that boyfriend of yours." She was nearly growling at me.

"Will cheated on me, Terri! With the Vocal Adrenaline's ex-coach! That's the reason I can't forgive him! Just because he did something wrong never meant I stopped loving him!" I screamed. Terri stopped looking angry, and I took a sharp breath. Oh no.

"So you still love him, but your with this other man?" Terri cocked her head.

I backed away feebly. "Uh-"

That was it, I'd made her mad. _Well done, Emma. You've got a real death sentence._

Terri shoved me to the floor, hitting me over and over, so I couldn't even get up.

"Terri!" Someone shouted from behind us. Terri stopped punching me and got up, brushing herself off and pushing her hair behind her ears; she turned around to see who it was.

"Quinn…and… Finn… Hi." She stammered.

I rubbed my face. _Ow. _She was freakishly strong.

"Miss P… Are you alright?" Quinn ran to me, she was wearing a trench coat and dark glasses, I had to admit; this confused me a little.

"Y-yes. Thank you." I half-smiled as Terri stormed off.

"What was that all about?" Finn knelt down next to Quinn.

"She - uh- doesn't like me." I told them.

"So she hit you… A lot?" Finn frowned.

"No, uh- this was more about Mr Shuester. You know the whole baby drama with those two, right?" I asked them; they both nodded. Of course they did, the glee kids knew a little to much about everything.

"C'mon Miss P, shall we take you to your car?" Quinn offered as she and Finn both helped me up, trying not to bother me with their germs at the same time; they were so sweet to me when it came to my… Issues.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem, Miss P." Quinn smiled. We reached my car in the far side of the parking lot.

"I'm really excited to sing in your fund raiser tomorrow." I smiled, trying to forget the to-become-bruises on my face.

"We're all can't wait to hear you." Finn grinned.

"I love the song choice as well." I told them; when Quinn had said the song I would be singing I immediately became more confident about tomorrow. "What are you guys singing?"

"It's a surprise. We're doing two songs, Rachel and Mercedes each have a song and then a you… Oh and a 'special guest' as well." Quinn said as I got into my car.

"I'm looking forward to it." I said. They left to get into Quinn's car and I drove back home, sheet less.

I was glad that Finn and Quinn were friends again, after the whole Puck-Quinn-Finn baby drama things had been left in ruins between Puck and Finn; who had been former best friends, and Finn and Quinn, who had been girlfriend and boyfriend.

I looked in the wing mirror of my car; the red marks were fading slightly. Maybe they wouldn't come to be as bad as I thought.

All I knew is that Will was going to be there tomorrow, sitting in the sidelines; listening to the glee club and me. I would give him a performance he wasn't likely to forget anytime soon…

**Reviews are love ****J**


	8. The Quinn and Rachel Dilema

**Chapter Eight- Quinn and Rachel**

**Finn- (Better in Time- Leona Lewis.)**

Quinn and I watched Miss Pillsbury drive out of the car park.

"It looks like we just got there in time." Quinn said as we both got into her car.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I didn't realise that they hated each other so badly."

We left the parking lot of Sheet's 'N' Things; I looked at Quinn, when Puck and I had trashed Vocal Adrenaline's cars I had sort of managed to forgive him for the whole baby thing. And now, with Miss P and Mr Shue; I think I had forgiven Quinn as well.

"Should we tell Mr Shuester?" Quinn asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "He has the right to know. Plus, if he knows that Miss P was fighting over him he might feel as though she might still love him."

"You heard her, Finn. She may still hate what he did, but she can't stop loving him…" Quinn looked away from the road as we stopped at the red light.

_She may hate what he did, but she can't stop loving him. _After what Quinn did, I couldn't look at her for months; but now I've realised something. Did I really ever stop loving her?

Yes… Yes I did. I'm with Rachel now… Right?

"I really hope tomorrow goes well." Quinn said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Those to are so cute together."

She nodded, and for the rest of the journey we sat in silence.

When Quinn pulled into the school parking lot for the glee club meeting, we did not expect to see Brittany and Santana; still in their costumes, hiding behind the telephone box.

"What are they doing?" Quinn frowned, I shrugged and we went to join the two Cheerios.

"Guys, what-" I began, before Santana shushed me.

"Mr Shue's over there." Brittany pointed to where Miss Pillsbury normally parked her car.

"What's he doing over there?" Quinn asked them.

"We have to escape before he sees us, the glee meetings about to start." Brittany ran quickly across the lot so Mr Shue couldn't see her. She gestured for us to follow.

"Let's go." Quinn grabbed my hand and pulled me with her, Santana followed shortly after.

/

We filled the glee club in on what had happened with Miss P and Terri, and about Mr Shue in the parking lot, and when he came in they were all buzzing with the news.

"What's going on guys?" Mr Shue asked as he entered the room.

"Uh-" We all shifted nervously.

"You tell him, Finn." Rachel whispered.

"Uh, well, Mr Shue… Quinn and I went into Sheets 'N' Things; 'cause I work there and all and she needed new… Sheets… " I couldn't tell him.

"Miss Pillsbury was in there." Quinn continued. "And so was Terri."

"_Terri and Miss Pillsbury_? My Ex-wife Terri?" He pressed. "Are you sure?"

"Well, no, at first, and then Miss P slapped her. Ands when Terri hit her back… We _were _sure."

"They hit each other? Were they arguing or what?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes, we uh- heard them talking about _you_, Mr Shue." Quinn said nervously.

"_Me_?"

"You." I nodded.

He didn't talk for about a minute. "Okay guys thank you for telling me this. Start practising, okay?"

We all listened to Rachel after that, who handed out copies of the set list.

Rachel's solo (With other girls singing background.): Here I am- Carly Patterson

Girls: California Girls- Katy Perry

Mercedes and Quinn's duet: Fighter- Christina Aguilera

All (Finn's solo) : For only you- Trading Yesterday

Mr Shue: Weapon- Matthew Good Band

Our Special Guest- Running- No Doubt

"Is our special guest Miss P?" I whispered to Rachel, she nodded.

"Yes, he won't know she's singing until tomorrow; when she gets up on the stage." She smiled.

"She has no idea either." I told her. I kissed her and she sat down on my lap.

"I love you." She whispered.

I smiled. " I love you too." I can't believe I doubted liking Rachel, she was perfect for me.

As she left, I turned around to see Quinn staring at me; she smiled faintly and then began talking with Mercedes.

I sighed. Damn.

I only just noticed that Mr Shue had left the room.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He's on the phone, to Miss P, I guess." Mike said, peering round the corner to look for Mr Shuester.

"Right guys, lets start practising for tomorrow. We'll start with Finn's song." Rachel told us, we all rearranged ourselves.

As I was singing, all I could think about was Quinn and Rachel. They were both looking at me, singing the background vocals.

Quinn was with Puck, wasn't she? There, problem solved.

I sighed. My problem was far from that.

**I know this is REALLY short, but I really wanted to post it today and start writing the next Chapter! What do you think? Should Finn end up with Quinn, or stay with Rachel? I was always a Q/F shipper, but now I really like Quinn and Puck together. Also, if you're a Twi-Hard as well, check out my Carlisle and Esme story! Reviews are love! **

**Thank you : )**


	9. I Cant Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Chapter Nine- Puck and Emma can't fight this feeling anymore…**

**Puck's P.O.V- (If U seek Amy- Brittany Spears.)**

The whole of the auditorium was dark, then the music started. A single spotlight hit Quinn and she started singing, moving around elegantly:

_After all you put me through,_

_You'd think I'd despise you,_

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_'Cause you made me that much stronger…_

Fire flew out of the sides of the stage, making the audience clap loudly, I could now see Mercedes, who started her solo:

_Well I, thought I knew you,_

_Thinking, that you were true,_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust,_

_Called your bluff, time is up,_

_'Cause I've had enough…_

Quinn was wearing a punk-styled black dress, black high heel shoes and lots of black make-up that made her look super stunning:

_You were, there by my side,_

_Always, down for the ride,_

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames,_

_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm…_

Mercedes was wearing something similar, they both started dancing, circling the stage:

_After all of the stealing and cheating,_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you,_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong,_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do,_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through,_

_So I wanna say thank you, cause it..._

Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Tina all came onto the stage, all wearing different black dresses and the same black make-up, they began singing and dancing as well:

_Makes me that much stronger,  
__Makes me work a little bit harder,  
__It makes me that much wiser,  
__So thanks for making me a fighter…  
__Made me learn a little bit faster,  
__Made my skin a little bit thicker,  
Makes me that much smarter,So thanks for making me a fighter…_

Brittany came to the front of the stage and sung her line:_Oh…_

Followed by Santana:

_Ohh._

Then Tina:

_Oh… _

Rachel came to the front:

_Ohh!_

Quinn and Mercedes both took over again, belting out the words:

_Ohhh, yeah!_

Quinn walked dramatically to the front of the stage, Santana and Brittany behind her; they all posed when they got there:  
_Never, saw it coming,  
All of, your backstabbing,  
Just so, you could cash in,  
On a good thing before I realized your game…_

Mercedes-with Rachel and Tina behind her- did the same as Quinn:

_I heard, you're going around,  
Playing, the victim now,  
But don't, even begin,  
Feeling I'm the one to blame,  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh…_

Quinn, Santana and Brittany started to walk toward the other three girls, Quinn sung:

_After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me,  
But that won't work anymore,Uh, no more, oh no, it's over,  
__'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture,  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down,  
So I wanna say thank you!_

All the girls joined in:

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger,  
Makes me work a little bit harder,  
Makes me that much wiser,  
So thanks for making me a fighter…_

Fire blasted from the sides again:

_Made me learn a little bit faster,  
Made my skin a little bit thicker,  
__It makes me that much smarter,  
__So thanks for making me a fighter!_

Everything went quiet then and it all went dark except for a spotlight on Quinn, who looked so amazing…

_How could this man I thought I knew,  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel,  
Could only see the good in you,  
__Pretended not to see the truth…_

The spotlight turned on Mercedes:

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
__But in the end you'll see  
You…won't… stop… me!_

Quinn and Mercedes both started singing again, with the other girls dancing:

_I am a fighter and I, (I am a fighter.)  
I ain't goin' stop, (I ain't goin' stop!)  
There is no turning back,  
I've had enoughhhhhhh!_

They all joined in:

_Makes me that much stronger,  
Makes me work a little bit harder,  
It makes me that much wiser,  
So thanks for making me a fighter,  
Made me learn a little bit faster,  
Made my skin a little bit thicker,  
Makes me that much smarter,  
So thanks for making me a fighter!_

Quinn was banging her hand against the air, Mercedes joined in:

_Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember (Ohh.)  
I'll remember, I'll remember. (Ohh.)_

All the girls started singing the end chorus:

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter…  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter!_

All the lights turned off and the whole auditorium went black. The crowd stood up and began clapping and 'whooping' loudly. I smiled, standing up to join them. I had to admit, the girls were pretty amazing. Quinn had looked so powerful while she was singing, I loved her so much… There was no point denying it anymore…

**Emma's P.O.V- **

The room went quiet again as everyone but Finn came onto the stage and bought out stools. They were wearing different styles of white tops and black trousers.

Where was Finn?

_Blinding, darkness surrounds me…_

_And I am reaching for you only…_

I heard Finn's voice from behind me, I turned around to see him walking through the crowd:

_This hopelessness that drowns all that I believe…_

_Will be the one thing that I need…_

_For you only…_

The others started singing along:

_Keep on running farther, faster…_

_Keep on searching for this haunting has an answer…_

Finn reached the stage and stood at the front of the stage:

_And I know you will find me, in orbit,_

_For I am breathing only for this,_

The rest of the club joined in again:

_For you only. For you only. _

Then a single spotlight hit Finn and he finished the song:

_For you only…_

I'd forgotten how beautiful his voice sounded… They all left the stage as the crowd clapped.

Rachel then started her solo. She, of course, sounded so amazing.

"Miss Pillsbury?" A voice whispered. I turned around to see Quinn and Brittany standing in the door. "Come on, you have to get ready now!" They beckoned for me to come with them.

While I was following them backstage it suddenly hit me. "Did Kurt make me a… _Costume_?"

"Of course!" Brittany grinned. "It's a big show, we couldn't let you go out there in what you're wearing now, no offence."

"What does it look like?" I asked them.

"It's so beautiful, Miss P, and so you!" Brittany's smile grew even wider.

"Ah, Hello Miss Pillsbury!" Kurt greeted me as we walked through the door. "Girls your on soon." He told Quinn and Brittany; they both nodded and went to get changed.

"Put this on." Kurt shoved a dress at me and sent me into the changing room.

/

"You look stunning!" Kurt exclaimed as I came out, dressed in a short, lavender coloured dress; it was made of silk and made me feel truly pretty.

"Now, Make-up." He sat me down in the chair.

"Wow…" All the girls but Rachel- who was on stage- gasped as they all came out of the changing rooms. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Tina and Mercedes were wearing the dress that had candy stuck to it, with a light purple wig on, and purple tights with crazy high heel shoes. Brittany and Santana were only covered by some sort of cloud dress, their make-up was just like in the Katy Perry video; with sparkly eye-shadow and all. Quinn was wearing the sparkly red two pieced shorts and crop top, red lipstick, the glittering red thigh high boots finished her costume.

"You guys look… Interesting…" I giggled.

"Interesting? They look fabulous!" Kurt marvelled.

"Miss Pillsbury, you look so pretty." Quinn smiled.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Come on, it's our turn." Tina said, and they all went on to sing California Girls.

"You're next." Kurt told me, I breathed deeply. "You'll be amazing." He added.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, the glee kids were always so nice to me.

/

I can do this. I can, I can, I… Can't…

_Run,_

_Running all the time,_

_Running to the future,_

_With you right by my side…_

I started singing, feeling extremely nervous… Why was I doing this? I could feel myself shaking… A single spotlight directed on me…

_Me,_

_I'm the one you chose,_

_Out of all the people,_

_You wanted me the most,_

_I'm so sorry that I've fallen,_

_Help me up lets keep on running,_

_Don't let me fall out of love…_

Then, I saw him. Will Shuester. He was standing at the back of the crowd, in the doorway. I could see the look on his face, shock. Had he known I was going to sing?_Running, running,_

_As fast as we can,_

_Do you think we'll make it?_

_(Do you think we'll make it?)_

_We're running,_

_Keep holding my hand,_

_It's so we don't get separated…_

Then, I saw him smile; he waved at me and I smiled back…

_Be,_

_Be the one I need,_

_Be the one I trust most,_

_Don't stop inspiring me,_

_Sometimes it's hard to keep on running,_

_We work so much to keep it going,_

_Don't make me want to give up…_

My heart wouldn't calm down, Terri had made me realise who I truly loved.

_Running, running,_

_As fast as we can,_

_Do you think we'll make it?_

_(Do you think we'll make it?)_

_We're running,_

_Keep holding my hand,_

_It's so we don't get separated…_

I closed my eyes, I heard the audience clap loudly; and when I looked at them, they were standing. Will had gone; I sighed. I smiled at the crowd and then left the stage.

"Oh, Brittany!" I squealed in surprise as the sweet blonde Cheerio caught me with a hug.

"You were so awesome!" She grinned.

"Thank you." I blushed, Quinn hugged me next.

"You were amazing…" She told me.

I could tell I was going a deeper shade of red every time someone complemented me.

"She was phenomenal." A man's voice said from behind me, I spun around.

"Will." I wanted to smile at him, I wanted to run and hug him; but then I remembered the kids. "Uh-Hi…"

"Mr Shue, you're on next." Kurt said.

"You're singing?" I asked, then I turned to the glee kids. "Why didn't you say?"

They just smiled at me innocently and shrugged.

"Don't worry I didn't know you were performing either… And by the way, you were absolutely amazing." He said, smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back; he sort of gave me a half wave before going onto the stage.

"I'll be right back, guys." I told them, before running around the stage and into the doorway where Will had been standing.

Will was sitting on a stool, only a spotlight on him.

_Here by my side an angel,_

Will gestured to one side of him, he looked at me and smiled.

_Here by my side the devil,_

Then he waved to the other side.

_Never turn your back on me,_

_Never turn your back on me again._

He pointed to the Angel's side again…

_Here by my side its heaven,_

And then held a hand to where the invisible Devil stood.

_Here by my side you are destruction,_

_Here by my side a new colour to paint the world, ooh._

He got off his stool:

_Never turn your back on it,_

_Never turn your back on it again,_

_Here by my side its heaven…_

All the lights came on and he got louder:

_Careful, be careful…_

_Careful, be careful…_

_This is where the world drops off…_

_This is where the world drops off._

_Careful, be careful!_

_And you breathe in,_

_And you breathe out for it,_

_Ain't it so weird,_

_How it makes you a weapon,_

_And you give in,_

_And you give out, for it,_

_Ain't it so weird,_

_How it makes you a weapon!_

_Never turn your back on it…_

_Never turn your back on it,_

_Again…Careful, be careful…Here by my side its heaven…_

_Here by my side its heaven._

_Here by my side… It's heaven…_

He finished the song and left my heart beating in over drive. Will bowed and then jumped off the stage and came running up toward me.

"So?" He grinned, "Did you like it?"

I couldn't speak… I had no words for the moment. I had to just tell him; because, I couldn't deny my feelings any longer.

"Will, I love you!" I blurted out, clapping my hand against my mouth straight afterwards.

"What?" His mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Uhh- yes. You heard me… I uhh-" But he didn't let me try to blabber on.

I felt his lips hit mine.

"Will, I love you… I love you." I murmured against his chest as we broke apart.

He lifted my chin with his finger. "Emma…" He whispered. "Emma." He laughed and kissed me again.

He smiled, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face anymore.

"Emma Pillsbury, I love you more than anything in the world."

True happiness. At last.

**Well, what do you think? I was happy with this chapter, there will be one more (at least.) to sum up everything. I might do a bit more to this story... Reviews are - as always- love : )**


	10. All That Drama

**Chapter Ten- All That Drama.**

**Terri- (Down- Jason Walker.)**

"Will, I love you… I love you…" I stood around the corner from where this horrid scene was taking place.

"Emma… Emma…" Will breathed before kissing… _Her_… "Emma Pillsbury, I love you more than anything else in the world."

I felt tears reach my eyes as I heard him say this. Will, _My _Will.

I heard Ginger laugh. I wanted to run up to her and rip her throat. Ha. Much good that would do, I'm sure Will would still adore her.

_Give up Terri. _I told myself, Will had chosen her. I looked away; Rachel Berry was standing by the stage, grinning at them, she saw me and her eyes went wide. She shook her head back and forth mouthing "No!"

They kissed again, I smiled at Rachel briefly; left them alone, and didn't look back.

**Kurt- (Fairytale- Taylor Swift.)**

"Mission accomplished!" Rachel grinned as she walked into the choir room on Tuesday.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I saw them kissing!" Her smile grew even wider.

"Well done, team. We did well." I told everyone.

"Maybe we should get into the business, y'know, match make some more people?" Finn wondered. We all laughed.

"There was one thing that I thought might ruin it, though." Rachel said. "Terri was there, staring at them. I thought she was going to kill Miss P. But then she just… Went."

I sighed. "Thank God. However, I doubt she'd ever break those two up."

"It looks like I've missed quite a bit." Puck said from next to Quinn; she had told me the real reason for his absence. The baby. But now, he was forgiving Quinn for giving Beth away. They were sitting at the back of the room, holding hands.

Rachel went to stand by Finn; and they took each other's hands as well. Everything was going well for the couples that were normally in with all the drama.

"Hey guys!" Mr Shuester came into the room with a giant smile on his face. "How are we all this morning?"

"Great!" We all grinned.

"Well done at the fund raiser on Saturday; you were all amazing!" He told us.

"Thanks Mr Shue." Quinn smiled. "You and Miss Pillsbury were awesome too."

"Thank you." He said. "And I agree, Miss Pillsbury was truly stunning!"

We all laughed and he looked at us, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" He frowned, confused.

"Nothing…" I said through my laughter.

"Alright then, from the top."

**Will-**

While the kids where singing I couldn't stop thinking about Emma. She'd told me she loved me; something that I hadn't yet processed. When I'd heard about her and Terri fighting; I thought something was up. If you didn't like someone, then why would you fight over them?

"Emma?" I knocked on the glass door to her office straight after glee was over.

"Hi." She grinned, there was the Emma that I knew.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Uh- Okay, I guess. Awkward… Because he's still my dentist. But I'm fine now…" She'd just broken up with Carl.

"As long as you're okay. Oh, and listen, I'm really sorry about Terri… Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Will. Really." She half-smiled.

"I'm sorry Emma. For everything in the past six months. I'm sorry about Terri, and April and Shelby; and-" I began to apologise, like I'd been doing every few minutes.

"Will." She stopped me. "I know Sue was exaggerating with April; and Shelby was a mistake. I love you Will. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too." I smiled, I sat down next to her and took her and; she didn't even flinch.

"Hang on… Who told you about the fight?" Emma said suddenly.

"The Glee kids."

"Who didn't tell you that I was performing?"

"The Glee kids..."

"Who probably just spent the entire week creating a fund raiser to get us together?"

"Ohhh… Well, I'll thank them later." I grinned, and kissed Emma. Of course it was them; it was always them…

**:) Reviews are love :) I think that's an alright sum up...**


End file.
